Red vs. Blue
Red vs. Blue is the man fan crossover fighting video game to using from other characters. Character Roster Mortal Kombat (Red Side) * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Sonya Blade * Shang Tsung * Kitana * Jax Briggs * Liu Kang * Raiden * Kano * Baraka DC (Blue Side) * Superman * Batman * Flash * Catwoman * Joker * Green Lantern * Shazam * Lex Luthor * Deathstroke * Wonder Woman Dawn of War (Red Side) * Space Marines * Chaos * Imperial Guard * Eldar * Necrons * Sisters of Battle * Tyranids * Tau Empire * Dark Eldar * Orks Jetix (Blue Side) * Axel Manning * Tilian * Skeleton King * Goliath * Eva Wei * Will Vandom * Kwmonwati * Chiro * Andy Larkin * Tutenstein Mugen (Red Side) * Omega * Darth Vader * Slenderman * Twilight Sparkle * Predator * Jason Voorhess * Hellboy * Alice Liddell * Harry Potter * Alien Sony (Blue Side) * Kratos * Nathan Drake * Ratchet * Kat * Sweet Tooth * Jak * Col. Radec * Aarbron * Nariko * Sly Cooper Street Fighter (Red Side) * Ryu * Ken * Urien * Q * Zangief * Chun-Li * Guile * Akuma * Yun * Ingrid Shonen Jump (Blue Side) * Goku * Vegeta * Light Yagami * Ichigo * Naruto * Rukia * Broly * Cell * Sailor Moon * Grimmjow Nintendo (Red Side) * Mario * Luigi * Captain Falcon * Link * Samus Aran * Fox McCloud * Little Mac * Zelda * Wolf O'Donnell * Mr. Sandman Chima (Blue Side) * Laval * Cragger * Worriz * Scorm * Sir Fangar * Spinlyn * Tyrannos * Eris * Vardy * Thrunder Bosses (Both) Sub-Bosses * Shao Kahn * Darkseid * Zoulcetion * Alexander Paine * Sauron * Ares * M. Bison * Frieza * Ganondorf * Crainnoid Final Bosses (Non-Playable) * Dark Kahn * Zoul-Gang * Sau-Res * Phy-Za * Craindorf Arenas Mortal Kombat vs. DC # Apokolips # Bat Cave # Gotham City # Graveyard # Metropolis # Netherrealm # Raiden's Temple # UN Space Station # Special Forces Base # Fortress of Solitude # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Themyscira # Wu Shi Academy # Oan Senate Dawn of War vs. Jetix # Ashes of Typhon # Citadel of Bones # Deimos Peninsula # East Gackle # Guardian Temple # North Vandea # Thur'Abis Plateau # Dussala Precinct # Nan Yanoi # Hive City # Mirrorseide # Manhattan # Zoulcetion's Arena # Temple of the Heart Mugen vs. Sony # Galactic Empire Base # Crystal Lake # Azkaban # Slender Woods # Dark Tower # Tynasty City # Hell Mountain # Chamber of the Flame # Desert Wasteland # Auldnoir # Freeway # Rift Plane # Paris # Rotunda of Olympus Street Fighter vs. Shonen Jump # Air Force Base # City in Chaos # Shadaloo Lair # Underground Arena # Bustling Side Street # Mount Paozu # Parsley City # Shinihami Realm # D Point # Konoha # World Martial Arts Tournament # 10th Division Barracks # Valley of Clouds and Lighting # Ruined City Nintendo vs. Chima # Mute City # Halls of Hyrule # Mushroom Kingdom # Luigi's Mansion # Sargasso Space Zone # Boxing Ring # Ganondorf's Tower # Mount Cavora # Gorge of Eternal Depth # Croc Swamp # Lion Temple # Grand Arena # Falling Leaves Forest # Odds Driffter Fatalities